the LION KING 3 change
by kiaraXkovu
Summary: its a story about what happens after lion king 2 samba's pride this story mainly features Kiara and kovu PS I do not own Disney
1. Chapter 1

**hello everybody I write poetry and this story poped into my head i dont know haw long its gonne take but i hope you injoy it just as muth as i injoyed writing it **

2 weeks after the prides reunited

kiara was sitting under a tree thinking about: what is gonne happen in the futur now kovu and me are married.

wile kiara was sitting there kovu aprouthed

what are you thinking about kovu said

are future kiara anserd

kovu sat nexto her wile kiara started to fall asleep then kovu said kiara what do you think about having cubs

kiara stood and was emidiatly awake of wat came out of her mates mouth

what kiara said

oh well emm what do you think about us having cubs kovu said

i know what you said im just surprised thats all kiara said

i would love to have cubs kovu kiara said

realy ? kovu said

yah of course i love you and you woud be a graet dad kiara said

kovu was a bit onsure if he would be a graet dad becouse his mom was zira but he said jah your write and noded of as the 2 fell asleep

simba was sitting at the top of pride rock wile nala sat nexto him as nala sat there she realized her dochter and kovu sleeping tugheter in the grass

oh haw cute nala said

what simba repaid

look at the 2 love birds over there reminber wen wee were like that simba nala said

oh what do you meen where still like that simba sead with a lachting vouce

simba and nala walked over to where kovu and kiara where sleeping

kiara woke up

hello kiara nala said

ah you guys woke me up kiara said

oh well now that your awake we need to talk simba said

whats roung kiara said

nathing just come simba said

oke kiara said as she stood not treing to wake her mate up

the 3 walked of

**thank you for reading XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

what is it kiara said

oh well my dad said to me that...

what is it daddy

oh em he said to me you want cubs

what i dont even know ?

oh wel sweety what your father wants you to wait with having cubs

eh isent it my desisoin if i have cubs are not kiara said furiusly

wel its just the pride is big at the moment and i also gease its that im not ready for my little girl to grow op your still a young lioness

oh ok

lets get back nala said trying to braik the aickward tention

kiara ran to her mate angry and confoised at the same time kovu came up to her

are you ok kovu said

yes no its just dad told me we couldent have cubs

oh wel i gease we just have to wait then kovu said

the next day kiara went to vatani and sairu sairu was a menber of the outsides but kira and sairu are good fiends know sairu was a chesnut colored lioness with a ginger muzzel and olive green eyes

as kiara came closer she started with telling the story of what happend the day before

so you want cubs sairu said

yes i think i do me and kovu where talking about it

it would be so cool if you and kovu had cubs vatani said

oh wel im to i cant have them anyway


	3. Chapter 3

a couple of days past and the aucwardness between kiara and her family faded

good morning grandma s kiara said as she walked op to sarafina and sarabi sitting toghether

ah wel good morning kiara isent it a bueatifull day sarabi said

oh yes it is would you guys be op for a hunt

oh yeh sarafina said

not today kiara im getting older you see sarabi said

oh ok see you later gandma

kiara and sarabi went of to hunt

in the meentime rafiki and zazu where in rafikis tree

i feel something rafiki said

what is it

i dont know

out of nowhere a strandge wind passed that smudged kiara and kovus painting a bit

what are you doing mufasa i worked hard on those be carefull

the wind pased again dropping one of the fruits on kiaras drawing

what are you trying to say rafiki said

the wind passed again dropping anather one of the friuts

be carefull mufasa i juse tose for the cub ceremonie oh thats it you want kiara to have a cub i dont know about this but i trust you mufasa i wil try rafiki said

zazu was stund of what happend ...

it was anather day in the prideland kiara and kovu were awake early sitting on pride rock

when out of nowhere rafiki apaired

hello rafiki kiara said socked

oh wel helo beautifull child do you know what day it is rafiki said

no what is it kovu said excited

its your huneymoon

whats a huneymoon kiara and kovu said

oh its after you get married you have a holieday for just the two of you

sounds fun kiara said

go on go rafiki said pussing them

ok ok where going


	4. Chapter 4

the day past couck simba got wurried

what if somthing happend to them simba said

rafiki came in the cave and said dont worry everything is fine there on there huneymoon

i hope they have fun nala said

i hope they dont have to muth fun simba said

rafiki grinned

meanwile kovu and kiara where in the jungle the two cuddeled op toghether kiara nuzzeled kovu and rested her head on his soft mane

thing dont get better then this kiara said

realy how about having cubs

you know we cant have cubs kovu kiara stoped talking as she realized what he was doing lets just say they had a restless night

a few weeks later kovu and kiara came from there honneymoon

nala ran op to her daughter huging her hello kiara

helo mummy sorry we dident say anything rafiki kind of pushed us to go

dont wurry rafiki told us you where on your hunneymoon come on to pride rock

when they came everybody said hello after that kiara went to sairu

hello sairu kiara said

hello kiara did you guys have fun

yah

oh how romantic going on a honneymoon

oh wel maybe you sould go on one kiara said teasingly

the two talked a bit when sudenly kiara said i need to tell you something im pregnant

what

imm pregnant

your dad is gonne kill you he told you not to have cubs

i know what do i do

you have to tell him he will know eventely

your right i will tell him right now


End file.
